wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apples
Apples and Bananas is an upcoming 2014 Wiggles video to be released on March 5th 2014 in Australia and on May 27th 2014 in North America. It will be the 3rd Nursery Rhyme DVD, after Sing a Song of Wiggles. Songs #Apples and Bananas #One, Two, Three, Four, Five #This Little Piggy #Shortnin' Bread #A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go (AKA Anthony Rowley) #This Old Man #The Four Presents #The Wheels on the Bus #What's Your Favorite Nursery Rhyme? #Miss Polly Had A Dolly #I'll Tell Me Ma #Fa La Ninna #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Little Pufferbillies #Miss Lucy Had a Ducky #Sur le Pont d'Avignon #ABC #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Down by the Bay #Michael Finnegan #Las Golondrinas #Open Shut Them Gallery See here Promo Pictures ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture2.jpg|"This Little Piggy Went to Market" EmmaandLeeHawkins.jpg|Emma and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "This Little Piggy Went to Market" ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "This Little Piggy Went to Market" TheFourPresents-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Four Presents" TheFourPresents-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma TheFourPresents-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Four Presents" TheFourPresents-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma as second sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma holding second present TheFourPresents-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheFourPresents-PromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony and Lachy LachyandNickinStanleyPark.jpg|Lachy and Nick in Stanley Park LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Pufferbillies" AnthonyandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|Anthony and Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon on Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony on Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Fe caboose AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture.jpg|"Anthony Rowley" AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony as the frog AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony as frog and Lachy as Mr. Rat AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon SimonandLaurenHannafordinApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Lauren AFroggyHeWouldA-WoolingGo-PromoPicture6.jpg|Simon AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma as Mrs. Mouse TheWigglesandDennishaPratt.jpg|The Wiggles and Dennisha Pratt MissPollyHadADolly-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Miss Polly Had A Dolly" File:FaLaNinna-PromoPicture.jpg|"Fa La Ninna" File:FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" File:FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" File:FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" MissLucyHadaDucky-PromoPicture.jpg|"Miss Lucy Had a Ducky" SurlePontd'Avignon-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sur le Pont d'Avignon" SurlePontd'Avignon-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles DownBytheBay-BehindtheScenes.jpg|"Down by the Bay" DownBytheBay-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags as a kangaroo tying his shoe DownBytheBay-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain as a cockatoo dressed in blue DownBytheBay-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy as goat wearing a coat MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" EmmaandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Emma and Gucci the Galah LachyandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Lachy and Gucci the Galah DorothyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Dorothy in Shortin' Bread Trivia *This video will be released on DVD on March 5th in Australia and on May 27th in North America. *Michael Finnegan was shown on the Go Santa Go! DVD as a bonus feature. The title card of the DVD also makes its first discovery. *An alternate version of the song was shown in The Wiggles (TV Series 7) before the Wiggles even filmed/recorded the version used in Apples and Bananas. *A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go from the original Wiggles' debut album and The Four Presents from the Big Red Car album finally make their video debuts. *The Wiggles a song called Shortnin' Bread in this video, which is a song from former yellow wiggle Sam Moran's new show, Play Along with Sam. The Dorothy the Dinosaur dolls are used in the song too as Dorothy's children. *Dennisha Pratt special guests in this video as Miss Polly in Miss Polly Had A Dolly. *Anthony plays the drums again in this video. *Lee Hawkins special guests in this video in This Little Piggy Went to Market. *The Wiggles first sing Open Shut Them in a YouTube video posted on Derrick Barcus' channel. *Miss Lucy Had a Ducky has similar lyrics to Murray Had a Turtle, as they are both adapted from the same song, Miss Susie Had a Baby. Some lyrics stayed the same, while others were changed. For example, the line "Murray Had a Turtle" is changed to "Miss Lucy Had a Ducky", and "'Ooh', said the doctor, 'Ahh', said the nurse" is changed to "'It's Mumps', said the doctor, 'Measles', said the nurse". *The red Maton acoustic guitar returns in this video. *The Wiggles sing "Pufferbillies" around the red Santa Fe Caboose, although it has nothing to do with the other song "Little Red Caboose Behind the Train". *For some unknown reason, in this release the Pufferbillies song title is changed to Little Pufferbillies. *Little Pufferbillies lyrics are changed just a slight bit. The only lyric changed is "See the engine driver" from "See the station master". *According to the intro of "This Old Man", Anthony has been experiencing in The Wiggles for a long time as in 23 years (1991). *The rest of "ABC" is played in rock 'n' roll music. Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:2014 Category:2014 videos Category:Nursery Rhymes videos Category:Videos